


Kismet

by CheckmyVitals



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckmyVitals/pseuds/CheckmyVitals
Summary: When Charlotte and her half- sister,Riley embark on a summer vacation to Greece, she never imagined it would fundamentally change her life. (I'm bad at summaries! This is only chapter 1. More to come)





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters (except Charlotte). All credit goes to Pixelberry. This is an AU with some events and spatters of dialogue loosely based in cannon events.

Charlotte stepped out onto the beach the sun bright and high in the sky above.  
“I’ve never seen water so clear.” She said as her sister finally caught up to her.  
“Well I’ve never seen so many sexy guys in one place.” Riley retorted.  
“Of course, that’s all you care about.”  
“C’mon Charlie, we’re on vacation. Hot guys are what we’re supposed to be thinking about. Besides, we only have this one week in Crete, I’m not gonna waste it reading in the sand.”  
Charlotte gripped the book in her hand a little tighter as her sister continued, “I plan to find me one of these hotties and get swept up in a steamy summer romance!”  
“Yeah, yeah Riley. Go on ahead and chase your Greek prince charming. I’m gonna find a place to set up.”  
Riley smiled and raced off toward the water. Charlotte surveyed the beach, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun. She selected a spot not far from the water and laid out her blanket. In no time she was completely engrossed in her novel.  
“Watcha readin’?” a voice rang out. She snapped her head up to find the source. A man with chocolate brown hair approached her as he emerged from the water. Charlotte marveled at the sight of the ocean water dripping down his perfectly tanned, chiseled abs. She could feel her jaw drop reflexively and her cheeks got hot.  
“Watcha readin’?” he repeated coming to a stop in front of her, his body blocking the sun.  
“Oh, uh, ‘1984.’” She stammered unable to think for a moment.  
“Is it any good?” he asked.  
“I would recommend it.”  
“Same. It’s one of my favorites.” He almost sighed the response.  
He smiled and took a seat in the sand beside her, his body still dripping and glistening. “Still, I can’t help but feel like you’re wasting this beach.” He tells her smiling and shooting her a sideways glance.  
“Oh, I guess so. Sun’s out fun’s out right?”  
“Exactly.”  
She extended her hand to him, closing the book without bothering to mark her page.  
“I’m Charlie.” She said.  
“Max.”  
“Pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
“Believe me, Charlie, the pleasure’s all mine.” Again, she blushed, and he continued, “So wuddaya say? Care to take a dip? Or maybe we can take a walk in the surf.” Over Max’s shoulder Charlotte saw Riley approaching with a smug grin and she motioned for Charlotte to “shoo.”  
“Sounds good.” She replied. A smile flashed across Max’s face as he rose eagerly from the sand. He extended a hand to Charlotte and she accepted it smiling. They started down the beach in contented silence for a few moments before Max asked, “Are you just visiting Crete?”  
Charlotte nodded. “Me and my older sister.”  
“Older sister, huh? Should I be worried?”  
“About?”  
“I dunno. I’d hate to get my ass kicked for, ya know, trying to seduce you or something.”  
“Are you trying to seduce me?”  
“That depends. You feeling seduce-able?”  
“Perhaps.”  
Max laughed. “I will admit, for the record, I think you’re smokin’ hot.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself. So, what about you? Are you just visiting?”  
He nodded bending to pick up a seashell. He turned it over in his hands.  
“Business or pleasure?”  
“S’all about the beaches, Baby. I come to Crete as often as I can.”  
“So, can I say something? Just for the record?” Max raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
“That,” Charlotte began pointing at the tattoo on his right pectoral muscle. “is the most adorable tat I’ve ever seen.”  
“Why thank you.”  
“I want to get a tattoo. It’s part of my 10-year plan.” Again, Max raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s not what you think. It’s more like a bucket list I suppose, just fun stuff I wanna do before I turn thirty.”  
“That’s pretty cool actually. What else is on it?” Charlotte bit her lip thoughtfully.  
“I mean there’s the tattoo….travel to Greece, which I’m currently doing…go skydiving.”  
“Ya know, if you’re interested, I can take you to the shop where I got this bad boy done.” He pointed to his chest. “The shop’s not far from here. Maybe we can get some dinner after?” Charlotte’s eye lit up and she beamed.  
“I’d love that! Although I should probably head back to hotel and change first.”  
“Me too. Wanna meet back here in an hour?”  
“That’s perfect. I’ll see ya then.”  
“I can’t wait.”  
Catching her off guard, Max leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he turned to leave.

 

Max stood on the beach enjoying the sea breeze as it ruffled his white button down.  
“It got windy.” Charlotte mused. He turned around to find her walking his way in a gorgeous, yellow, off the shoulder sundress. Her crimson hair flew wildly in the breeze. For a moment he was stunned into silence.  
“You ready?” she asked.  
“Uh, you know it! Let’s get you off this beach before you fly away.” He extended her an arm and she took it.  
“Such a gentleman.” She grinned.  
“Only the best for my beautiful date.”  
“So, this is a date. Just how many girls to you take to this tattoo parlor, mister?”  
"So far? Hmmm...Just the one, but she sure is somethin’.” Charlotte grinned and this time, Max was pretty sure it touched her ears.

They strolled up to a tiny shop and Max held the door open for her. “Milady.” He bowed slightly.  
“Why thank you, fine sir.” Charlotte giggled.  
As they stepped into the entry way Max asked, “Have you decided what you’re gonna get?”  
She shook her head. “Nah, I’ll know when I get in the chair.”  
“Ooooo impulsive. I love it.” He flashed her a giddy grin.  
“Something about you makes me feel that way.” She replied with a wink.  
A short time later they reemerged onto the streets of Crete. Charlotte was sporting a small piece of clear wrap over her fresh ink.  
“Alright, I have to ask. Why ‘serendipity?’”  
“It’s one of my favorite words. It basically means a series of events leading up to a happy accident. I dunno it just felt right.”  
Max grabbed her shoulders and examined the small script just below her left collarbone. He angled his head this way and that. “I like it. It suits you.” He declared bouncing his head decicively.  
“Well thank you. Now, I believe I was promised food. I kinda like you so I would hate for you to see me when I’m hangry. You wouldn’t like me when I’m hangry.” She gritted her teeth in mock ferocity.  
“Okay, Lady Hulk. To dinner!”  
Max started down the street and Charlotte stealthily slid her hand into his. She rested her head on his shoulder and he glanced down at her. The warmth of her body made Max giddy.

They reached a bistro style restaurant with an outdoor deck and slowly made their way past the sign that read “please have a seat” in both Greek and English. He selected a table in the corner and pulled out a chair for Charlotte. After placing their order Charlotte said, “Tell me more about you, Max. I feel like I’ve been talking about myself all day.”  
“Well I’m an open book. What would you like to know?”  
“What about your family? You must have one.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Max watched her, entranced. His gaze followed her finger as it trailed down the length of her hair and rested on her shoulder.  
“Hello? Earth to Max! You OK?” Charlotte snapped him back to life.  
“Right! Sorry…My family. Um, I have an older brother. Mom died when I was fifteen. And, uh, and then Dad died last year. So, yeah my brother is all I have left.”  
“I am such a jerk and I immediately regret asking that. I’m sorry.” The waiter returned with their food and then promptly dismissed himself.  
Max sighed. “S’okay. It is what it is. I mean, I miss them; but dwelling on it won’t bring them back. Like I always say no other way but forward. S---”  
Charlotte interrupted, “My dad used to say that before he…. No other way but forward.”  
“He sounds like a wise man.” He smiled. “You know, you look beautiful in the sunset.”  
He laughed as he watched her cheeks flash red. “Do you always blush so much? As much as I’ve seen you do it today I’m beginning to think it must be a sunburn.”  
“Who’s blushing?!”  
“You, Miss Blushy-pants!” They both laughed.  
“No. I usually don’t. Guess it must be the company.” Charlotte replied as her lips curled seductively.

After dinner the pair headed towards the hotel.  
“Of all the hotels on this island, I can’t believe we’re staying at the exact same one.” Max mused.  
“I know, right? It must be a stroke of…well, serendipity.”  
He squeezed her hand a little and she returned the gesture. They walked a few paces in silence, Max unable to stop staring at her. The moonlight on her soft features made her look almost angelic. “So, I have a confession to make.” He said.  
“Spill that tea, Mister.”  
“I was supposed to head home today; but when I went back to the hotel to change I extended my stay. I hope I’m not being presumptuous, but I wanted to stick around and see what kind of shenanigans we could get up to.”  
“Max! Are you asking me on a second date before the first one’s even over?” She elbowed him playfully, a laugh on her lips. “How do you know I’ve even enjoyed this one? Hmmm?”  
“Just a hunch. Am I jumpin’ the gun?”  
“No,” she giggled. “I’d love to be your partner in shenanigans.” She turned to face him as they reached the hotel. Standing on her tip toes she leaned close to him, her hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist and jolted forward covering her lips in a heated kiss. It was brief, but his whole body tingled as he pulled away.  
“Those are the best kinds of shenanigans.” She purred.  
“Seconded.” He smirked.


End file.
